Definitely Maybe: Glee Reunion
by kablava3595
Summary: Set a couple years after my last story, Jonas Sister Meet Glee. The glee club has graduated college and are living their own lives. Kaitlin is raising her kid and decides to tell her little daughter about her past loves to cheer up her sick daughter.
1. Growing Up

_Set after my first story Jonas Sister Meets Glee, Kaitlin has grown up and well, this chapter is basically about what happened after the last story but the rest of the chapters will be kind of like the movie, Definitely Maybe._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Definitely Maybe<span>**

In Kaitlin's junior year, the glee club won Nationals which led to all of them getting scholarships to various colleges.

Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Quinn, Tina, Puck, and Artie were all accepted to different colleges in New York where Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Quinn went to Julliard. While Tina, Artie, and Puck got to start their freshman year at Manhattan School of Music, another great school.

Lauren went to some school in Florida on a Wrestling Scholarship. Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Mike were accepted into schools in California. Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes all went to Colburn School of Performing Arts while Mike started his freshman year at Chapman University to further his performance in dance.

I was so proud of each and every one of them, there was only one who didn't get out, Finn decided it would be best to go to the University of Northwestern Ohio, staying in Lima. I never understood why because out of everyone, he was accepted into the most colleges with the most opportunity.

He and Rachel were the big item all through out their senior year and I thought they were going to marry right after graduation. But just like everyone else, Rachel left and every weekend I got to see Finn, he looked miserable. I just never understood his reasoning.

The worst part was when ever I heard from Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, or any of them up there, they sounded happy.

My senior year was amazing. I was head of glee club and Mr. Shue kept us in line all the way up to winning Sectionals, then Regionals, and then finally Nationals. It felt amazing to win. I got accepted into Julliard and I was so excited to be seeing all my friends again.

I remember the night before I left, me and Finn went out for a Congratulations/Good Bye dinner. It was sad to be leave Finn and I didn't know what would happen to him.

College was amazing too, almost every night me, Quinn, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel would go out and party! College changed all of them, especially Rachel. She was still determined but more laid back and chill. Blaine and Kurt were still the cutest couple ever all through out their college years, they gave hope for everyone else in being able to find the one.

At the beginning of their senior year, my junior year, Tina and Artie had transferred over to Julliard just adding people to our crazy party family.

Throughout my college years, besides the glee kids I went to school with, I kept really good tabs with Mercedes, Mike, Brittany, Santana, Lauren, and Finn. For about three years, my freshman to junior year, me and Puck were on very good terms and then after, the talking ended.

I made a really big mistake mid way through my freshman year in College, I got pregnant. You would think that would be life changing, and it was but I still continued my next three years of college. I had my beautiful baby girl right before sophomore year started and since my parents were living in New York themselves, they watched her during the day for the next three years while I was at school.

I told all the glee kids and they were happy, some not so much when they found out who the father was but it passed over and the happy family never ended.

Once everyone graduated college they all went their separate ways. Right after school, Rachel got straight into Broadway, starting out with her all time favorite musical, West Side Story. Kurt also got on Broadway while Blaine started teaching at a high school with an excellent musical department.

After 5 years of it being legal for gays to marry in New York, Kurt and Blaine thought it was their turn for the big wedding. Everyone was there, it was like the event of the year. I finally got to introduce my little three year old to Finn, Mike, Mercedes, Lauren, Santana, Brittany, and Puck. I guess it was after that that me and Puck lost contact.

Anyways, Quinn was now living with me in our amazing three room apartment right near my school. My daughter would still be with my parents during the day so Quinn didn't have to worry while she was out getting singing gigs. She was also getting back into ballet, she was amazing at it.

Artie and Tina moved in together, not 'together' though and started this band thing together, singing at various places through out New York and such.

Sam lived in a building next to ours and was doing various commercials and on the side working at the same school Blaine was at, teaching people how to play guitar, Sam was actually earning a lot of doe.

Lauren apparently married her biggest wrestling competition in college and is now happily living in South Carolina. Santana and Brittany are living together in LA, Quinn told me they started their own company.

Mercedes finally moved over here with the rest of us and is sharing an apartment with Rachel, she's a diva like always and doing shows most every night.

Mike was now choreographing dance musicals and such after joining us all in New York which was awesome. His dancing abilities are just astonishing and he's doing great for himself

Finn told me he took over Kurt's dad's shop and is doing fine just there, after all this time, I just realized he wasn't ready to leave home, he doesn't want to leave home.

Finally we get to Puck, since we're not talking anymore, I get all my information from Quinn. She says he owns his own night club, sounds just like him too. He'll play their some nights and from what Quinn says, he sounds happy.

* * *

><p>once I finally graduated college, well, I got married! And not to just any body, but to the father of our child. She turned 4 and I really wanted to move back to Lima, after 4 years of living there, it really was my home. Besides, my brother Nick was still living there, in fact, he took over for Mr. Shue once he married Ms. Pilsbury and they moved down to Florida to start a family.<p>

So i thought it would be a nice thing to do, we could start over as a family. It was nice for the first 2 years, when ever me and my husband wanted to go out we could just drop the little girl at Nick's or Finn's. She loved her uncle Nick and loved her uncle Finn twice as much.

For our daughter's sixth birthday, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine, Quinn, Mike, and Tina and Artie came back to Lima to help celebrate. I remember her reaction when she saw the big play house Finn had been working on for over a week, she never left that thing after.

A few days later was when my husband, the father of our child asked for a divorce and I couldn't help but agree. Behind all the laughing and everything, it was a dysfunctional marriage, we both wanted out so that's just what we did. Sure our little daughter didn't like the idea at all, she cried for days, but she calmed down at one point.

Now my ex husband moved to the town over to work as the music teacher at the high school there. We settled for sharing our daughter in which I had her for two weeks and then he'd get her the week that followed and so on. She got to attend the elementary school in between from where we lived.

I started working at the same high school I attended, McKinley High School, the place really hadn't changed except for the missing of Mr. Shue and Coach Sylvester, the place was calmer. I became the 10th grade math teacher, it was nice, not only teaching my favorite subject but also working at a place with my brother Nick.

I had a great job, a beautiful six year old daughter, great successful friends, and even a friendship from my ex husband, I couldn't complain. I was happy, that's what I kept telling myself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what'd we think? It's kind of like an introduction to what the story will turn into and how we got to the next part. I'm going to try and not go crazy with a million chapters. Hopefully just ten and it will be a timeline of two weeks and many flashbacks!<strong>_


	2. Getting Sick

_So the story is beginning and review please b/c I'm not sure really where im going and how it will turn out. There should be some flashbacks too!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2: The Flu <span>**

He was fifteen minutes late. It really wasn't a big deal since every-time he dropped our daughter off every week he was late, but this time was different. He called me yesterday and explained how they were out for a walk when it started to rain and now she has a little cold. For all I know it's gotten much worse.

It was the end of October so it was chilly outside, he better of made sure she was wearing her coat. My ex husband is a very musically talented person, a dedicated teacher, but when it came to our little girl, he was soft. He doesn't put the law down as much as he should and he gives her pretty much what ever she wants. She spoils her so much.

I try not to critique his parenting skills because the bottom line is that our little girl loves her father so much and he is devoted to her.

I finally get them in eye sight, thankfully she was wearing layers and her blue scarf I bought her right before she left with her dad. He wasn't dressed as warm though, a simple red long sleeved shirt. I smile as she lets go of his hand and comes running over to me.

I crouched down and open my arms as she runs in to me. "I missed you." She says and I hold her tighter. "I missed you too, sweetheart." I say and she lets go and I put my hand to her forehead. She was burning up. "How are you feeling?" I ask and she smiles.

"I'm fine, I'm not sick so I can go trick or treating tomorrow!" She was really excited about that. We picked out her pirates costume about a month ago. I stand up to greet her daddy.

"I can't believe you got her sick." I say quietly so she couldn't hear. "It wasn't my fault it started to rain." He says and I just nod. "It will be your fault if she can't trick or treat tomorrow." I say and he frowns a little. "She'll be okay to go." I sigh. "Yeah, I'll decide tomorrow. So how was she?" I ask as I see our daughter start to walk a little away from us.

I know she wanted to get home to watch Fringe, she's 8 years old but she's in love with it ever since her father introduced it to her.

"She was like every other time, perfect." He says and smile. "Well I guess I'll get her home, I'll see you in two weeks." I say and he smiles. I turn to the little girl. "Addison, come say bye to your dad." She races over to him and he lifts her up to say good bye.

"Be good as always and all see you in two weeks." He says. "I love you, dad." She says. Recently this year she's gotten out of calling us mommy and daddy so now it's just dad and mom.

"Love you too, kiddo." He lets her down and gives me one more smile and then I take Addy's hand and we start walking to the house.

* * *

><p>Addison passed out on the couch right when we got home. It was so cute, I hope her cold gets better because I really don't want to tell her she can't go trick or treating tomorrow.<p>

I hear a knock at the door and run to get it so they don't ring the doorbell next. I swing it open and smile when I see Finn who was holding a mini jar of jelly beans, Addy's favorite.

When me and my husband got a divorce I still wanted Addison to have a strong male figure in her life while she was with me, she loves Finn and he loves her.

It's been what? 10 years since glee club with the 13 of them, I've lost contact with Santana, Brittany, Lauren, Rachel, and Puck. I'm still good with the rest of them and each month Blaine and Kurt stop by to visit their favorite little girl and Kurt insists on spoiling her with designer clothes but Addy is turning into a tom boy so it's a lost cause.

Quinn comes out here sometimes too, Addy loves Quinn and vice versa. Quinn always tells me that Addison is like a mini me, same hair, same eyes, same nose, the only thing she has of her father is his personality. She's the funniest kid I know.

Anyways, I let Finn in and I notice him smile a little when he sees Addy sleeping on the couch. "How is she?" I called him last night about her cold.

"She has a temperature but she says she feels fine. I don't know." Finn looked sad. "I was looking forward to taking her out tomorrow." Addy asked Finn to take her trick or treating two weeks ago and Finn felt honored.

"Will see tomorrow, if not, there's always next year." He just nods. "Such a responsible mother and you're only 27. Damn, have you grown up." After 8 years of being a parent he still makes fun of me.

"So how's the shop going?" I ask him changing the subject. "Fine as always, how's teaching a bunch of delinquents?" I smile at that. Compared to our high school years, the kids now are angels.

"Fine, Nick and the glee club won Sectionals over the weekend." I say proudly. Nick's glee club has won Nationals two years straight so far, he's going for win three.

"That's awesome! Isn't glee like cool to be in now thanks to him?" I smile. "It seems like it, a lot more than 14 kids in the club, that's for sure."

Soon Addy wakes up and she talks to Finn for a little while about her week.

* * *

><p>It's 8 o'clock and all the kids had already started trick or treating. Addy's temperature got worse so I'm not letting her out, she's pretty upset, so is Finn. Finn still came over thought to cheer her up but she locked herself in her room, so I made Finn hand out candy while I'm trying to get my daughter to open her door.<p>

"C'mon baby girl, open the door." I felt so bad. "If I was with dad he'd let e go." I sigh, she was right though. "How about this, if you come out I'll tell you a story." I didn't really know where I was going with this.

"What kind of story?" Yes, I got her interested. "How about... I tell you about me when I was younger." I could tell her about glee club and stuff. "Your love life?" She opens the door and smiles. I wasn't thinking about that.

"My love life? There have only been three main guys and one of them was your father." She was still smiling. "Make it a mystery, change their names or something." What a curious little 8 year old I had.

I sigh. "Fine, but you have to come downstairs." She was already half way down the stairs by now. I walk down and find her on the couch with Finn telling him how it was story time.

"Finn, you want to hear mom's love story! I'm going to figure out which ones dad!" Addy was too excited now. Finn looks over at me funny. "I'm going to tell her the story about my three main relationships over the years." I say and he gives me this look.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I smile. "Yeah, Addy wants to know, but I'm changing their names so she can figure out which one her father is on her own." I say and he nods.

"Okay mom, start!" She was too excited. I sit down next to her. "Okay, well I guess I should begin in my senior year of high school..."

_Flashback_

_Me and Finn were at the coffee shop, he had a week off from college so we've been hanging out everyday. "Rachel got the lead in the musical they're doing at Julliard." I say and Finn scoffs. "Of course she did." He says and I chuckle. "You said you were over her." He nods._

_"So how are you and what's his face doing? You guys hit three months now, right?" He asks me and I smile. He hasn't met Ronnie yet, but I know he'll like him._

_"His name is Ronnie and yes we did." I couldn't help but smile, Ronnie has been amazing to me. Since Puck went off to college in New York he broke up with me, I wanted to try and do long distance but he didn't, so once we broke up, I met Ronnie. Literally, the day after Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Blaine, and Kurt went to New York I met Ronnie at the park._

_He tried to hit on me and I basically laughed in his face, then first day of senior year, he came for glee auditions. He has this amazing voice too, oh, and gorgeous brown eyes._

_"I still think it's weird you're dating a freshman." He says grinning. "For the last time, he's not a freshman! He was a transfer student and is my age." Finn just likes to make fun of me. _

_Suddenly I feel arms come around me and I see Finn's facial expression turn confused. "Hey babe." I get a kiss on my cheek and smile. He lets go of me and takes the empty chair next to me. "Ronnie, I'm glad you're here, I'd like you to meet my friend, Finn. Finn, this is Ronnie." I say and they shake hands._

_"It's nice to meet you, Kate's talks a lot about you." Ronnie says and Finn smirks. "Yeah, we were just talking about you." I smile at that. "I'm glad you guys got to meet before Finn went back on campus." I say and Ronnie takes my hand making me smile again._

_They start to talk a little and I was glad Finn accepted him, I was actually expecting Finn to not like Ronnie at all. Last year, after sometime he became pro Puck so yeah._

We hear the door bell ring and Addison springs up to get it. "Don't continue until I'm back!" She says and answers the door. "I remember that but I thought his name was..." I cut Finn off. "I'm changing their names so Addy can try and figure out which ones her father on her own.

"She already knows all three of the guys, doesn't she?" He asks and I nod. "She's met them, sure, but I think it will be nice if she figures out who they were and who've they've become." I say and Finn nods.

Addy comes running back on the couch. "Okay, so we've met the high school sweet heart who could possibly be my dad, but I doubt it, I mean, Finn always says how high school relationships don't work out in the end." My daughter is too smart for her age, that's all I have to say.

"You know, I think I should get home." Finn says getting up and Addy frowns. "Awww, but now I don't get to know what happens until tomorrow." I was confused.

"We can continue without Finn, honey." I say but she nods no. "Finn has to be here for the story too." She says making me smile, I turn to FInn.

"Okay, then after work tomorrow I'll come over and we can continue to learn about this Ronnie kid." FInn says and Addy gives him a hug. This is going to be an interesting week.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There, one chapter down, I know it sucked but just review...I promise I'll try and make it better...<strong>_


	3. Surprise Visits

_So the story is beginning and review please b/c I'm not sure really where im going and how it will turn out. There should be some flashbacks too!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: Surprise Visits <span>**

I was one of the few cars left in the kiss and ride parking lot, school had let out 10 minutes ago and Addison is usually one of the first out. I was starting to get worried. Where could my little third grader of gone? I was about to just get out of my car and go look for her when I finally see her leave the building. Thank god.

She wasn't alone though, she was smiling and talking to what I thought was a male teacher until I saw his face more clearly. I get out of my car and walk up to the two.

"Trying to run off with my kid, are we?" I say smiling and give the guy a hug. "What are you doing here!" I say letting him go to see his smile. I saw him less than a month ago so I'm confused of why he was here but very happy too.

"I thought I steal Addison away, you had it right." He says and smiles down at Addy. "Actually I have a surprise for you." He says now looking excited.

"What would that be?" I ask pulling Addy to the side of me. "Me and Kurt finally got the right to adopt." Blaine says and my mouth drops.

"Are you serious! I'm so happy for you two!" I say giving him another hug. "Is the kid my age?" Add asks excitedly. Blaine looks down at her and smiles.

"She is going to be four years younger than you." I smile. "You're adopting a four year old girl?" This is so exciting. "Yes, Kurt didn't want a baby baby so we found this beautiful dark haired, green eyes girl." I was so happy for them.

"We have to celebrate! Where's Kurt?" I was surprised he wasn't here. "He's finishing the paperwork back home, hopefully when I return home Lyla will be with him." My heart was melting right now.

"Lyla, that's such a pretty name." Blaine was smiling so bright. "There's more news too but I'll tell you at dinner tonight at 6, bring Finn, he needs to be there too." Blaine says and I just nod.

"Princess, I will see you tonight." He gives Addy a kiss on the cheek. "Remember, 6, your place." He says walking off to his car. Of course he offered my place up, same old Blaine.

"Mom, so I have another cousin?" She asks me smiling. She has four others, Kevin and his wife Danielle have two kids, both nine year old boys and Joe and his wife, Theresa, have one 5 year old girl and a 4 year old boy.

"Yes, it seems you do." I say and we drive home. I called up Finn and told him everything and he sounded so excited himself, he said he'd be here at 6 with champagne too.

* * *

><p>It was 7 now, we were all in the living room and Blaine was telling Addy about him and Kurt in their high school and college years, she seemed very interested.<p>

"Finn, you were wrong, high school relationships can work out in the end." Addy says and I smile as Finn shakes his head chuckling. "I guess you're right, way to prove me wrong, Blaine." He says and Blaine just shrugs.

"With all this celebrating I forgot to tell you two the big news." Blaine says to me and Finn. "Kurt and I both decided that we want you two to be Lyla's god parents." He says and I couldn't believe it.

"Really dude? That's awesome!" Finn says and I nod. "That's very sweet of you two, I would of thought you would pick Mercedes for that role though." I say and he smiles.

"We both agreed that you had to be the god mother after seeing what an amazing kid you're raising." I look down at Addison and smile.

I get up and give Blaine a tight hug. "Thank you." It was all I could say, I was so honored. "Mom, can we continue with the story from yesterday?" Addy asks making me let go of Blaine and sit back down.

"What story?" Blaine asks Addison looking amused. "Mom was telling the story of her three major relationships and I'm trying to figure out which was my dad because she changed the names." Blaine looked up at me smiling.

"And which relationship are we on now?" He asks looking down at Addy. "The first one." Blaine just nods. "What's his name?" Blaine asks the little one another question.

"Ronnie, they've been together for three months so far, you and Finn are in college right now." She says and then looks up at me. "Mom, can you get to the good part." She asks me and I smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask her and she sighs. "You know, the part when you guys break up because I'm pretty sure this Ronnie guy isn't my dad." I look over at Finn who was laughing a little and I nod.

"Fine, but it ends a little bad." I say warning her.

_Flashback  _

_"Why are you going to New York! I thought we made plans already!" Ronnie practically yells at me. We were out in this field area, it was like our hide out from the world. WE liked to watch the stars from here at night._

_"I know we made plans earlier but I'm sorry. New York's calling me, Ronnie, I thought you of all people would understand." I say trying to ease him into this. I just made the decision a few days ago after a long phone call I had with Quinn about how she's doing in Julliard._

_I've been accepted there along with Manhattan school of Music, Colburn in Cali, University of Southern California, Eastman School of Music, and the University of Cincinnati, where me and Ronnie planned on going together._

_"I love you and I thought you loved me." He says looking so hurt right now, I felt so bad. I never thought I'd have to choose music over love, I never thought I would._

_"I do love you, Ronnie. I do, it's just, New York is where I want to be." I say and he had a blank face now. "It's because your old glee club is in New York, you'd rather be with them. This year in glee has been amazing, just not as good as all the times you described to me last year." He says looking down and I frown. _

_"That's not true." I say lifting his chin up and looking him directly in the eyes. "Yes, I loved glee last year and I miss all my old glee clubbers but this year was special. Glee is what brought us together and we won Nationals because we're perfect together too. Some of my old glee club is at Julliard but that's not why I'm going, I'm going because they're living the life I want." I say and then I lean in and softly put my lips on his._

_"We're graduating tomorrow, Ronnie. We made it." I say with our foreheads touching and my eyes closed. "Yeah and then you're leaving the day after." He says backing up a little. _

_"I just... I can't believe we're not going to be together." He says and I felt a tear run down my cheek, this is so hard. "So, you don't want to try a long distance relationship?" I ask and he looks down._

_"When do those ever work out, Kaitlin." I didn't want this, I really don't want to leave him. "My flight leaves at 10 in the morning the day after tomorrow, I really hope to see you. Please." I say practically begging._

_"I love you." He says and gives me a kiss on the forehead then walks away. I didn't want it to hurt this bad._

* * *

><p><em>"Congratulations, class of 2013!" We all throw our caps in the air and there was a lot of cheering going on. I did it, high school is over and tomorrow I'm going to New York. I'm leaving early for Julliard's summer program.<em>

_I run over to my brother Nick and give him a hug. "I'm so proud of you!" He says making me smile. Then I give Joe a hug and he was almost crying. "So proud." Then Kevin gives me this big hug. "Good job, little sis." He says and then I turn to my parents, they came down for this._

_They looked so proud, mom was crying. "My baby!" She pulls me into a hug not wanting to let go. Dad has to pull her off and I go off to see how my other glee club members were doing. I'll admit, the glee club was amazing this year, but we weren't as together as a family as I was with the old crew last year. We had the talent just not as much heart._

_I run into Mrs. Puckerman and Lizzie and they said how much they were proud of me and all that stuff and Mrs. Puckerman got all excited when I told her I was going to school in New York._

_I guess, I just can't believe I graduated._

* * *

><p><em>It was 9:50, my plane was boarding now. Mom and dad were already in their seats on the plane, they do still live there so that's why I'm flying there with them.<em>

_I had said goodbye to my brothers earlier and now I was with Finn and Mr. Shue. I kept looking past them hoping Ronnie would show up, I didn't even see him yesterday._

_I sigh as I hear the last call for my flight being called. "I guess this is it." I say smiling at the two people in front of me. I turn to Mr. Shue and give him a hug._

_"You were the best teacher I ever had, Mr. Shue. Glee club was what made me feel a part of that school, so thank you for that, thank you for believing in me." I say letting go smiling._

_"Glee club isn't going to be the same without any of the original members and you were one of the best, I know you're going to do great at Julliard, good luck." He says and I could see tears starting in his eyes._

_Mr. Shue moves back as I urn to Finn. We had celebrated last night but we hadn't said good bye. "And then there was one." He says and I give him a small smile._

_"You know it's not going to be the same without you." He says and I give him a hug. "Just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I'm going to forget you, we're best friends and that's never going to change." I say and let go._

_He was trying to smile but I don't think my tears were helping. "I'll call all the time, I promise." I say and give a small wave to Mr. Shue then start walking to the gate._

_I look back one more time, maybe he would show up now. I wave one more time and board the plane. He didn't show up. I love you, Ronnie. Goodbye. I wish I got to say that to him._

"He didn't show up?" Addy says looking up at me looking really sad. I look at Finn and he has this sympathetic look on his face and Blaine looked just as sad as Addy.

"No honey, he didn't." I say. "What a jerk, I'm glad he's not my father!" She makes me slightly smile. "Addy, it doesn't mean it was the last time I saw him." I say and she looked shocked.

"I'm sorry to stop the story but I really should get to my hotel, call Kurt." Blaine says getting up. He kneels down to Addy and gives her a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow before I leave, ok?" He says and she holds him tighter.

"Okay, Blaine." She says letting go smiling. Me and Finn both say our good byes and then he leaves. "What happens next in the story, mom?" Addy says getting my attention.

"You'll find out next time, sweetie. Now you need to go take a bath, say good bye to Finn then head up." I say and she pouts a little. She hugs Finn and then starts walking up the stairs.

"I really want to know what happens next!" She says from the top of the stairs making me smile. I turn to Finn.

"That was a nice moment at the air port for us, to be honest, I didn't think we'd actually end up keeping contact together since I bearly ended up keeping up with the rest of the old glee club with the exception of Kurt and Quinn. I just can't believe after 10 years, somehow we ended up here, best friends still." I smile at that. I couldn't believe it either but I was happy.

"I guess it's just funny how things turn out." I say and I see Finn nod but then look at me funny. I couldn't help but think about that guy who didn't show up to the air port that day.


	4. Unanswered Calls

_So the story is beginning and review please b/c I'm not sure really where im going and how it will turn out. There should be some flashbacks too!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Unanswered Calls<span>**

"I love you, sweetie, have a good day. Be happy it's Friday!" I say trying to be enthusiastic as I drop her off at school. She didn't look very happy though, I think she's more upset that I haven't continued with the story since Wednesday.

"Bye." She hops out and follows the rest of the kids inside. I drive off to work, which was only a few blocks away, all the schools were so close.

I walk in the school pretty much blending in with all the high school students, yes, I get made fun of for it by other teachers, mostly Nick though. I just haven't really aged much since college, Finn thinks I still look like I'm in high school, my only difference is I'm taller by about two inches.

I enter my classroom and close the door behind me, I didn't have a class until next period so I thought I'd go on my computer and look up how my old glee club members were doing. Yes, this is how I see what some of them are up to, especially Rachel, she's always in the media.

She's a well known broadway star and she's just doing amazing for herself. To be honest, I'm jealous of her, I didn't necessarily want to be on Broadway but I did want to be famous. But things changed when Addy happened and that's that.

Once in a while I check what Puck's doing too, he has one of the most famous bar/club in New York, Finn can't believe that Puck is actually doing good in his life.

I sigh when I see all the high reviews on Rachel's last performance in the musical of RENT. I hear my phone start to ring and I look at it to see an unknown number but it was from New York. I decide to pick it up after another ring.

"Hello?" I say nicely.

"Hey there." The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't put it together at the moment, I should know this person. "I'm sorry, I'm a little out of it right now, who is this?" I ask and I hear a small chuckle on the other end.

"It's nice to know I'm forgotten about so quickly, it's your favorite wheel chair kid." I smile at that. "Artie! Hey, how are you doing? What's up? It's been a few months since I heard from you and Tina." I say smiling. It was good to hear from him.

"I know it has, will have to do some deaf poetry jams soon." I smile at that. "So what's up?" I ask him. "Well I already told Finn so I'm not sure if you already know..." I have no clue what he's talking about. "Know what?" I ask.

"I'm moving back to Lima." He says and I smile instantly. "That's great! When are you and TIna coming?" I ask happily. "No, it's just me. We tell you this every time, me and Tina are just great friends." I still think they're more than that.

"Tina got a gig on Broadway right now, The King and I. I'm coming back to try and work at the old high school, I hoped you give me a good word?" I smile again. "I will definitely do that! Aren't you and Tina living together right now though?" I ask still kind of confused.

"Yeah but she's moving in with Mike, they're still in love, you know." I had no idea. Mike calls often and he hasn't brought it up! "Me and Tina are like you and Finn, best friends but we don't have romantic feelings for each other. Tina and Mike are more like you and..." I cut him off not wanting to hear what he was going to say.

"I'll put in a good word and I'll call you about it later." I say. "Okay, tell Addy I say hi too!" I put my phone down and sigh. I wonder who Artie was going to say.

* * *

><p>"Alright mom, continue the story, boy number two." She says taking a seat next to Finn on our couch. I smile. "Alright, well this takes place two weeks after I got to New York." I say.<p>

_Flashback  _

_"I love having a room to myself! It's amazing!" I say to Quinn as we were walking out of my dorm building. "Yeah, well you're lucky, I didn't have that last year. I shared with some crazier than Rachel chick." She says making me chuckle a little._

_"So where's the best place to get coffee?" I ask her. "That's where were going. i think Kurt and Blaine should be there too." I smile at that. I haven't seen those two in such a long time. I've spent my first two weeks here practically joined at the hip with Quinn._

_We were walking the streets when we walk past a clothing store with the prettiest dress I've ever seen. It was just a plain red dress, nothing special but so so so pretty. _

_"Were like what? Two three blocks away?" Quinn nods. "Okay, I'll catch up, I got to go in there real quick." I say pointing at the store where the dress was. Quinn smirks._

_"The shops already got you. Alright, see you when I do then." She says and walks off. I walk inside and buy the dress right away. I made sure the size was right, of course, then I leave the store with a smile plastered on my face._

_As I was making my way to the coffee shop I glance over at a building that had a great sound coming from inside of it, I had to check it out. Someone was singing a soft song beautifully. The males voice was just so soothing and amazing, when I see who it is I'm shocked._

_There was no one else in the place so when he looks off stage and sees me he smiles, puts down his guitar and comes over to me._

_"Twice and one week, I call that fate." He says smiling. We did run into each other in the week, actually ran into each other. I was doing a morning run and when I bumped into him, I spilled his coffee all over his shirt._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked him a stupid question. "Well, I work here. As a bartender, I mean. Didn't get a complete full ride to college. Sometimes I like to play here." He says and I nod. _

_"It was nice running into you, Noah. But I have to go." I say thinking how Quinn might be worried. I turn around and start walking when he grabs my arm and twists me back around gently._

_"Wait! How about you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" He suggests. "I don't know if that's a good idea." I say a little uneasy about the thing._

_"C'mon, I promise you'll have fun." He says smiling and I give up and agree. "Fine." I say and walk out. I start walking again when I hear him walk out as well. "Wait, where do you live, where can I pick you up?" I just smile. _

_"I'll meet you here, 7." I say and he nods._

* * *

><p><em>So i decided to wear that dress I bought yesterday because it looked awesome on me and I wanted to look nice. I arrive at the bar place a little late and see that the place was pact. It was so much quieter yesterday.<em>

_"Hey. You made it." I turn around to see Noah dressed totally casual compared to me. Nice fitting jeans and a graphic tee. "Yeah, so where are we going?" I ask him and he smiles._

_He takes my hand and he leads me out of the bar and we head toward a park. I was a little uncomfortable with his hand holding mine but I still didn't do anything about it._

_"As we get more and more into the park I noticed the beautiful scenery. "It's beautiful." I say and he smiles. "I thought you'd might like it." He says and then points to a little picnic area set up under a tree. This was amazing. I can't believe this guy was doing this for me._

_We take a seat and he opens the little basket to reveal some sandwiches and a bottle of something, I think in French. "You did all of this?" I ask him. _

_"Yeah, I had a little time on my hands after work." He was grinning. "You think this is going to lead to another date?" I ask and he was still grinning. "You tell me at the end of this one." I just nod and he hands me a cup filled of something._

_"Cheers to us." We tap our glasses together and then I take a sip. Oh, it was wine, I'm not complaining though._

_"So what school you going to?" He asks me. "Julliard, it was actually a last minute decision. I was going to go to the University of Cincinnati with my boyfriend but then I just decided that if I want my dreams to come true I should come here." I say and he was just looking at me, it felt like he was looking through me._

_"So you guys broke up because of that?" I look down and nod. "Yeah, I guess he just couldn't be happy for me." I look back up at him and he looked like he was still trying to read me or something._

_"That sucks, you miss him?" I nod. "Everyday, I mean, my whole senior year was basically spent with him so it's different without him now. So I'm spilling my drama out on you so why don't you share yourself?" I ask giving him a small smile._

_"Okay, well, my freshman year of college was spent studying like crazy, playing my guitar and bartending, then at the end of the day taking one of the drunk chicks to my apartment and yeah." Okay, so maybe he didn't have to tell me that last part._

_"Why'd you decide to go to school here?" I ask him and he smiles. "To become someone I guess, and answers." I give him a questionable look. "answers?" He just nods._

_"Yeah, my dad came to New York to make it big when I was younger and he died last year right before summer started." He looked so calm right now. "I'm so sorry." i say and he chuckles a little._

_"I didn't really know the guy, I wish I did though. He had the coolest guitar ever though and when he died it went to some vender guy. I check guitar shops everyday looking for it. I've spent a lot of my bartending money on guitars that remind me of the one I'm looking for." I nod._

_"Well how do you know what it looks like?" I ask and he smiles. "It was special, on the back he wrote a little note for me saying how he was trying to make it big for me." I didn't know what to say._

_After a while of some more talking we decided it was a night. "So do I get to see you again, Kaitlin?" He was smiling and I couldn't help but smile either._

_"Yeah, tomorrow?" I ask and I see him grin. "Sounds good to me, do I get to pick you up at your dorm this time?" I smile._

_"I'll meet you at the bar again, the afternoon this time?" He just nods. "Okay, I'll call you?" I smile. "You don't have my number." I state and he smirks. "You want to give it to me then?" I just chuckle. _

_"Maybe tomorrow, bye." I start to walk away. "I can walk you home!" I smile at that but just keep walking. I'm going to try and take whatever this is slow, but I'm already finding it hard._

_He's just so cute and different then what I expected._

* * *

><p>"I think I'd like this guy to my dad, he sounds really nice." Addy says smiling making me smile a little. "Oh really, well you'll find some more tomorrow or Sunday." She sighs.<p>

"I really really want to know what happens next!" She says and Finn chuckles a little too. "Me too, I don't remember you telling me any of that." He says and I grin. "I probably didn't, that was a special night." I say and he nods and gets up.

"I guess I'll get home, Artie's staying with me for the next week or so until he finds a place to live." I nod and I see Addy smile bright and starts jumping up and down.

"Artie and Tina are coming to visit! Yay!" I chuckle a little. "It's just Artie and he's moving down here." She stops jumping and gives me this confused look.

"Tina's not coming? Did they break up?" See! Everyone thought they were together. "Apparently they were never together, Tina is with uncle Mike sweetie." Mike gets to be called uncle along with Kurt, Addison likes to call people like Blaine and Finn by their first names because she 'likes them better enough' to do that.

"Oh, that's funny." She says then heads up to her room. I turn to Finn. "Bring Artie over tomorrow." He nods and gives me a quick hug.

"See ya." I smile and then he leaves.

I head to the kitchen right as my phone starts to ring. Another number I didn't know but was from New York, god! Did I forget to give everyone my number or did they all get new phones?

I pick it up. "Hello?" I hear whoever clear their throat. "Hey there pretty lady, how you doing?" Once again, the voice was oh so familiar but I couldn't think of it.

"If you got a new phone lately I have no idea who you are." I say bluntly. I hear some laughing. Was their two people, am I on speaker?

"Artie told us you didn't recognize his number either." Okay that sounded like a girl. "Mike? Tina?" I ask and I hear some cheering.

"What's going on guys, I mean lovebirds?" I ask happy to be hearing from the two. "Well Artie told us he called you so we thought we would too, how's Addison?" Mike says, I miss that kid very much so. "She's great, she misses her uncle Mike very much and Tina, she thought you were coming here with Artie."

"Aww, I'm glad she misses me at least, tell her sorry." Tina says. "Of course." I say.

"Hey, since Artie will be down there in Lima soon, we thought maybe we'd try to get the old glee club down there for some sort of reunion." Mike says, I don't know about that.

I don't even know if I'd want that. Sure, Addy would love to see them, even the ones she probably doesn't remember including Brit and Santana but I just don't know.

"Do you guys think you could get everyone?" I ask not even sure if they could pull it off. "I know Brit and San would be up for it and I could pull Mercedes away from the stage for a minute." Tina says making me smile.

"Yeah, and we know Quinn would love too and we could beg Rachel, I could try to convince Puck to take a break from his club." Mike says sounding hopeful.

Addy doesn't know of Puck very well since he met her when she was two and that was it. I have a picture of the whole original glee club in my room and she always asked about the mohawk boy but I tried not to say much, I just think it's better that way.

"I don't know guys, if you do get everyone to come then, well, I'll be there." I say and I hear 'Yeahs!' on the other end. "Sweet, plus Addison would be welcome, she's practically a part of glee since everyone loves her." Tina says making me smile.

I don't know if I want all us glee kids together again.

"Alright, well talk to you guys soon. Bye!' I say and put my phone away.

I just don't know if I want all us glee kids back together again, in the same room, I don't think everyone would be happy, me included.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm having fun writing! REVIEW!<strong>_


	5. Memories

_tSo the story is beginning and review please b/c I'm not sure really where im going and how it will turn out. There should be some flashbacks too!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5: Memories<span> **

We went over to Finn's earlier today and saw Artie, he looked great. Addy had a nice conversation with him too. Artie says he's doing more physical therapy and that he can slightly feel his feet. It's great and I'm so happy for him, the progress he's making is wonderful.

Artie had an interview at the high school for a job teaching biology I think, also I was going to ask Nick later if he might let Artie help with the glee club, or at least the band.

"You know tomorrow's a school day, Addison!" I say as she runs past me with her little harmonica. Her dad bought her the harmonica a couple of weeks ago and every once and a while she'll play it non stop. She's actually pretty good at it, to be honest. She's musically talented, she can play the piano pretty well too.

I've always wanted to know if she could sing so I could put her in vocal classes but she just never sings for me. "Mom! Lighten up, it's just third grade." She says coming back into my eye sight. I think she's getting that from her father.

"Yeah but you still have to move on to the next grade and so on. You want to hear more of the story or not?" I ask and she finally stops.

"What about Finn?" She asks with such an innocent tone. "He's already heard this next part, so you want to hear it or do you want to go to bed early?" She was on the couch in less than a second.

"Alright mom, let's go! Let's hear more about you and this Noah character." I smile.

_Flashback _

_"Noah, where are we going?" I ask him as he was dragging me by the hand down a random street. It's November and we are, in fact, together. That whole slow thing I wanted between us kind of blew up in my face when we kissed and I felt electricity._

_"I can't give that away, babe. We're almost there though." We just kept walking and walking until finally I realized where we were, at the new bar he was working at._

_"You're not going to try and sneak some beers are you? 'Cause I think you'd get fired." I say and he finally lets go of my hand as we make it inside, all the lights were out, they're never closed though._

_"Congratulations!" The lights turn on and I see all my new friends from school plus Rachel, Quinn, Blaine, Kurt, and Sam. I turn to Noah looking shocked. "You do know it's not my birthday because I'm pretty sure I mentioned it was in April." He was smiling at me._

_"You got the lead role in the performance your school is doing, we had to celebrate!" He gives me a sweet kiss and then I turn to all my friends and thank them. I couldn't believe this._

_After a little while the celebrating starts to ease down and I make my way back over to an adorable Noah. I wrap my arm around his waist and give him a kiss on the cheek._

_"Thank you, tonight was great." He just smiled at me. "You deserve it." _

* * *

><p><em>I just got back from Christmas break, I thought I'd surprise Noah with some lunch. Because of all the shifts he was doing to keep up with his mortgage, he didn't get to go home for the holidays.<em>

_As I reach his building I get stopped by someone, I almost dropped the bag of food actually. "I'm sorry." He says and I look up at him and I was in shock._

_"Ronnie?" I couldn't believe it. "Kaitlin? It's great to see you!" He says and gives me a hug and I return it. "What are you doing in New York?" I ask and he just smiles._

_"I transfered here, I'm going to Manhattan school of music now." I had no idea. "That's great, wow, it's so great to see you." He looked so good, so gorgeous._

_"You want to go get some coffee, catch up?" I was about to say yes when I see the bag in my hand, right! "I can't right now but how about tomorrow? Noonish?" He smiles and nods._

_"Yeah, that'd be great." He gives me another hug and we exchange numbers since I recently had gotten a new phone. Walking up to Noah's dorm, I just couldn't believe Ronnie was here._

"Ronnie's back? What happened? What happened to Noah?" Addy looked so scared right now. "I'll get to it tomorrow after school, okay?" She pouts a little but then I here a 'fine.'

I remember telling Finn about that little run in, and I remember him saying I should see if something was still there with the boy who stood me up at the air port. Which was weird because I thought he hated him.

* * *

><p>I pick up Addy from school and we start driving home. "Mom, school sucked. Jamie and some other girls were making fun of my clothes." I look through the rear view mirror to see how sad she looked.<p>

"Jamie did what? I thought you guys were really good friends? Why would she do that?" I ask her getting upset. "Because the other girls said if she wanted to be their friends she couldn't be mine." Are kids really getting like that at such a young age already?

"Are you okay? Should I talk to her mom?" I see her shake her head no. "No! Jamie can do what ever she wants, I still have Sebastian and he said he likes the way I dress." I smile. That a girl.

"You know what would make me feel better though? The Story! Does Ronnie ruin everything!" She looked so concerned right now.

_Flashback _

"_I'm coming down now, ok, bye!" I put my phone in my pocket and head out my dorm building. He was right there smiling at me. _

_"Hey, you look beautiful." He says and I smile a little. I was dressed in some jeans and a plain light green blouse. "So where do you want to go today. Ronnie?" He shrugs._

_"You know any romantic places?" I glare a little at him. He knows I have a boy friend, I told him two weeks ago after we ran into each other. I know what he's trying to do though._

_"I know some friendly places. You want to hit up central park?" I ask and he smiles. "Loved to."_

_When we get there the first thing we do, well he does, is go look for some food. I take a seat on a bench and just take in the view, it was such a bright sunny day._

_After a couple of minutes, Ronnie was still not back and I was about to go looking for him when I saw something, something that made my stomach drop. _

_In broad daylight too, my boyfriend, my Noah, was making out with some blonde chick, what the hell? I wanted to get sad, I wanted to get sad and run back to my dorm crying, but something over powered me and I was walking over to them._

_I could feel my heart race beating faster and faster. As I get closer I stop. "Noah." Somehow I manage to say in a more calmer way, I had a big frown on my face though._

_He turns to me and right away his face goes to shocked. "Kaitlin? I..ahh..." He looks at me and then to the girl and then back to me. She was wearing a dress that was way too short and she was wearing the highest high heels I've ever seen, if Quinn saw her she'd probably call her a skank._

_Don't cry, Kaitlin. Don't cry, please, go back to angry. "Kaitlin, I can explain." I shake my head no. "You don't have to, I thought maybe, just maybe, you weren't the guy you were last year." It was so hard to look him in the eyes, I know he felt guilty but why would he do this to me?_

_"I'm not that guy anymore..." I cut him off. "You are, you're scared of commitment, Noah. And it looks like you're not changing that anytime soon." I start to walk away and I hear him tell that chick to go._

_"Kaitlin, wait! Please! I want you! I only want you." I just kept walking and I could feel those stupid tears now. "We're done!" I yell as I continue walking._

* * *

><p><em>"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Quinn asks me as we get to my dorm room. I turn to her and nod. "Yeah, I'm just going to take some days to just... figure things out." I say and she nods.<em>

_I know what she was going to ask next so I talk first. "He's your friend and the other guys too, don't ignore him because of me, it's okay." She gives me a small smile._

_"Okay, I'll give him a piece of my mind tonight though." Quinn says giving me a hug. I walk into my room and immediately land on my bed, covering my face on my pillow. Why does this always happen to me? A perfect looking relationship on the outside and then it all crumbles when I'm the most happy._

_My phone starts ringing so I pick it up thinking Quinn might of told Blaine or Kurt what happened. "Hello?" _

_"Hey, I got the food then you disappeared. I hope it was an emergency." I totally forgot about Ronnie. "I'm so sorry, Ronnie, but yeah, something kind of did just happen so sorry." I felt bad but after seeing Noah with that girl, I mean, if he were of to see me with Ronnie, he'd probably think I was cheating. He was very protective._

_"Are you okay? You want me to come over? 'Cause I can." I sigh. "No, I think I just need to be alone for a little while, I have a lot on my mind right now." I hear him say 'oh'_

_"Does it have to do with your boyfriend?" Lie! Lie to him! "Sort of, I really don't want to talk about it though." I say sitting up on my bed._

_"How about we not talk about it tonight? There's this cool karaoke bar I went by on my way home, sing like the good old days." I smile a little. "Okay." I wasn't about to say no, maybe it'd get my mind off him too._

_I hear a knock at my door so I get up to get. When I open it I was sort of confused. "I'll see you tonight, Ron. I gotta go." I put my phone away and give him a questionable look._

_"Quinn told me." I just nod, of course she did. "Zac, I'm fine, really. I'll be okay." He looked at me with this look like 'yeah right' and invites himself in._

_Zac is a close friend and sure, I thought maybe I had feelings for him a little while okay but those went away because of Noah. He's a great friend and a great guy. Yeah, he's super cute too with his short blondish/brown hair and green eyes but what ever._

_"I'm going to punch him in the face." I smile a little, he looked pretty serious actually. "I'm going to a karaoke bar tonight with Ronnie tonight, join us." I say rather than ask._

_"The ex boyfriend? Alright, I'll help you get that jerk off your mind. Kaitlin." He takes my hand and makes me look into his eyes. He smiles at me._

_"You can do so much better than him, you deserve better." I nod and thank him. It was nice that he came over but I still, right at this moment, wanted to be by myself._

_"I'll see you tonight." I pretty much kick him out._

I look over at Addison and she looked sad. "That Noah guy was a jerk! He can't be my dad! You're not suppose to cheat, cheating is awful." I nod.

"You're right, cheating is bad. But sometimes, you'll learn when you're older that there are other reasons behind it all, that that one person you thought you knew everything about, was hiding something that was hurting them inside. Crushing them." Addy looks at me with an upset face.

"So they're liars too! Is Zac the last guy? He sounds nice, maybe there is hope for my dad." I smile at her. "I guess I should start dinner." She stops me from getting up.

"Mom, what happens that night? I have to know! Please." I couldn't argue with that puppy dog face. "Fine."

_Flashback _

_The place was packed, we were sitting at this table in the back, all three of us, and Zac and Ronnie were actually getting along fine. I was actually laughing and smiling at all the suckers going up and singing, not to well either._

_"We going to show these clowns how to sing or what?" Ronnie asks smiling. I was looking around the room when I notice Blaine, Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, and they were with Noah, why!_

_I don't want them to know I'm here, or that Ronnie and Zac are here either because if they see any of us they'll call us over. I thought Noah would be working! He didn't even look that happy to be there, good! I hope he feels bad._

_"You know, my throat just isn't feeling well right now so...I think we should just watch." I say and they both look at me funny. "You? Giving up an opprotunity to sing?" Ronnie questions me. "Well I'm going up anyway, it's time to show these people how to sing!" Ronnie says getting up. Oh no! "I'm there with ya, I'm picking the song though." Zac says getting up as well._

_Are they really going to do a duet? Kill me now. After a few more minutes they both take a microphone and back ground music starts playing. I look over at Quinn and she had spotted me too and was giving me this confused look. I basically try to indicate to her that 'I'm not here!' _

_Kurt noticing Zac starts whistling and this ain't going to end well for me._

_The music starts to sound really familiar and I look up at the two who were both looking at me now._

**_We never spoke a word  
>But every thought she had I heard from across the room<br>If we were standing face to face  
>I couldn't find the words to say give me one more move<br>I don't even know her name  
>I guess foolish prides to blame<em>**

_Ronnie was smiling while singing and I know I was causing some turned heads. I grab my stuff getting ready to make an exit, I guess I couldn't handle this after all, I know he saw me by now._

**_Now I'm Falling in love as she's walking away  
>and my heart won't tell my mind to tell my mouth what it should say<br>May have lost this battle, live to fight another day  
>Now I'm falling in love as she's walking away<em>**

_Right before I open the door to leave I look back over to the stage, I forgot how beautifully Zac could sing, it felt like he was singing to me. He gives me a wink and I smile at him. Maybe those feelings that I thought I might of had for Zac were real and were coming out now._

_I turn back around and leave, I couldn't stay._

"Now I'm going to start dinner!" I say getting up. "He sang to you, how sweet! Did you tell Ronnie to take a hike? How does Noah react?" Addy was so cute with all her questions.

"You'll find out tomorrow or the next day, Finn has to be here for the next part." I say and she wines a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Any thoughts? Any? I'm hoping to finish this story with 10 chapters<strong>


	6. New Plans

_So the story is beginning and review please b/c I'm not sure really where im going and how it will turn out. There should be some flashbacks too!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 6: New Plans<span>**

I had such a bad day at work. I started a new lesson in class and no one was understanding it, it was like I was speaking a different language. I hope Addison had a better day.

I enter the kiss and ride at her school and wait for her. It's only Tuesday, I'm so stressed. Finn told me last night that he might be moving because of a job opprotunity, in Maryland!

I know he's an adult and can make his own decisions but I want to tell him not to go. Plus, the fact if he does get the job and has to move, Addison isn't going to take the news well at all.

All the kids were out by now and I still haven't seen Addy come out. I wouldn't be surprised if...

"Oh my god!" I get out of my car and walk over to my daughter and hug the person she was with. "What are you doing here?" I let go and I had this big smile plastered on my face.

"To talk to you and Finn, I think Tina is over there now." I hug my favorite asian again. "Mike, you look great!" I say even though he still looks like that scrawny dancing asian I remember from high school.

Then I hit him on the arm. "Oww!" He says. "What was that for?" I look down at Addy who was grinning. "You are the second guy who's tried to take Addy out of school." He puts an arm around Addy and smiles at me.

"Well she's the coolest girl I know." I just nod and Mike comes over to our house. Surprisingly, when we get there, Finn and Tina were making themselves comfortable in my living room. Mike walks over to Tina and sits next to her, while Addy runs over to Tina and gives her a hug.

"It's great to see you, Tina. Looking good." I say and she puts Addy in her lap. She's come along way since high school herself, no more goth chick.

"You too, I missed this little one too." She says smiling down at Addison. I can tell Tina is ready for a kid, I wonder if Mike is? I take a seat next Finn and I look at the asian couple smiling over my little girl. Oh, they're so ready for a kid.

"So what are you guys like, doing here?" FInn asks making me smile. I think he was mighty confused. "We were helping Artie move into his own place, or we will be tomorrow but we had some news." Mike says looking happy.

"I got Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes to say yes." Tina says. "And I got Lauren, Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine as a definite yes." Mike says.

"And of course Artie's in, oh and Sam." Tina says. "What are you guys talking about?" Finn asks looking way confused.

"The glee reunion were planning for next Wednesday night." I didn't know the date. "We're having a glee reunion, but shouldn't we have everyone if we're going to do it?" Finn asks and the asians smiles didn't leave.

"Best part, somehow, we managed to convince Rachel. She's in!" Tina says. I look at Addy and she was smiling but probably still a little confused.

"I think you guys missed one." Finn states and they both look at me. "Well, we were kind of hoping that maybe you could convince him to come. I mean, I tried and he shot me down pretty quick." Mike says and I sigh.

"You guys know I don't talk to him, right? Our communication ended quite along time ago." I say and Addy looks at me funny. "Are you talking about the mohawk kid in the picture!" Addison says turning to Mike.

"That's the one. Noah Puckerman is a stubborn guy." I wanted to hit him right now, Addy didn't know his name. "That's the mohawk kids name?" Addy asks looking confused.

"We called him Puck." Tina states. Addy looks at me. "Mom convince him to go so I can meet him!" I sigh. "Honey, I don't think he'll listen to me." I say.

"I'll ask him." Finn says making me mentally hit him. "I haven't talked to him in a while but I'll see what I can do." Tina and Mike looked pretty happy.

"Great! Will have the reunion at the park, make a picnic. Will call about details later!" And like that the two say their goodbyes and were out.

"So I get to see your whole glee club together! This is going to be so cool!" Addison says to Finn. "Yeah, I can't believe the whole clubs going to be together again." He says.

"That's if you can get Puck." I say. "Mom, what was this Puck guy like in high school?" Quick, change the subject! "Ahh... You know what? I think it's time for some more of my story." I say and Addison smiles and ushers for me to sit next to her.

"Okay, so where were we?" I ask Addison. "Karaoke with Ronnie and Zac, they sang a song I never heard of and then you walk out because Noah was there." Good memory.

_Flashback_

_Tomorrow is Valentine's day. My plan is to hide out in my room all day and listen to sad music as I think about that day Noah cheated on me. It's been over a week since the karaoke night and I've been trying to avoid everyone from that night. Ronnie, Zac, Quinn, Noah, all of them. I'm still as pathetic as I was in high school._

_Luckily, I didn't have any classes today so I was doing a pre Valentines Day thing, laying in my bed in my pajamas, eating some ice cream, listening to Fleetwood Mac._

_Because of all this ice cream I'm going to have to run later too. Since were in the second semester of school, it's required for all freshman to take a dance class at Julliard, something Quinn never bothered to tell me. I'm taking contemporary dance and I didn't think it was going to be as hard as it is._

_All that dancing we did in glee club does not help me what so ever. The song "Landslide" comes on and I was just about to start letting tears fall when I hear a knock at the door. Maybe they'll go away after a while. They knock again, wait for it._

_"I know you're in there, Kaitlin!" I hear the way too familiar voice say. Just ignore it, just ignore it._

_"Open up, Kaitlin. Don't make me knock the door down!" He even sounded serious. I sigh and open the door. He was smiling at my pajamas but I didn't care, I was too lazy to change._

_"What do you want, Zac?" I ask as he walks past me so I shut the door and turn to him. "To get you out of here. Why are you moping around in your room, forget about him already." I frown a little._

_"It isn't that easy, Zac. Why can't you just let me mope?" I really wanted to go back to my ice cream. "Because maybe if you stopped moping and you forgot about that jerk then maybe you'd see that you have someone who's crazy about you." I look at him in the eyes and I was a little shocked._

_"I wouldn't cheat on you." He gets up and comes closer to me and then cups my cheek. "You shouldn't be miserable." He was getting closer and so was I._

_"Zac... I" Our lips meet and I close my eyes for a second until I push him back a little. "Zac... I can't." He gets closer. "Take a chance on me, Kaitlin." His lips touch mine again and this time I don't push him away._

_We go a part and our eyes open up to each other. He smiles making me smile. "Go out with me tomorrow." I had to follow my heart here. "Yes, I'd love too. But I'd also like if you'd take me out now." He smiles and he nods yes._

_Zac is perfect._

"Did Zac fix your heart, mom?" I look over at her and she looked really serious. "At that time, yes. He did, sweetheart. He was there for me when I needed someone the most." She smiles and I also see Finn smiling. I remember calling him on Valentine's Day about Zac, he was happy for me.

"I guess I'm going to call Puck now, maybe he'll say yes." Finn says getting up and giving Addison a hug. "I hope so too! I want to meet this guy, I hope he still has a mohawk." FInn chuckles a little.

"He gave that thing up a long time ago, kiddo." Finn says and then gives me a hug. "I'll tell you how it goes later." I nod and he heads out.

"Mom?" I turn back around to Addison on the couch. "Do I know the other two guys that aren't my dad? Is one of them Finn and you're just hiding it?" I chuckle a little.

"I promise none of them are Finn and yes. They've both met you before and you know a little about both of them, but not a lot. So don't think one of them is Mike, Blaine, or Artie.

"Blaine's gay, mom." I laugh a little again. "I know, just don't think they are people you know super well." She nods. "So you want to hear more or what?" SHe nods excitedly and I take a seat next to her.

"I'm sure you guys ended up together since he's the third guy so what pushes the relationship to the extreme?" I look at her funny. "We were in the honey moon stage for a month until something happened." I say thinking back to it.

_Flashback _

_"Quinn's waiting for us at the Karaoke place, you should really just pick something." Zac says while laying on my bed watching me as I was trying to pick a top._

_"Do you really have a problem with me just being in my bra and jeans in here?" I ask smirking and he gets up and kisses me real quick and then starts to kiss my neck sending shivers down my whole body._

_"You're right, I'll wear this." Pushing him away and putting on a dark red blouse, very simple. "You're evil." He says wrapping his arms around me._

_"You're adorable, let's go."_

_We meet up with Quinn and Kurt, Blaine was busy with rehearsals for a big performance he's doing in two weeks at school. "You two are the cutest couple right behind me and Blaine." Kurt says making me smile and wrap my arms around Zac's body and giving him a kiss on the cheek._

_Since me and Zac started to date I've rarely seen Ronnie. I try to talk to him when we do run into each other but he's always busy. When I call it goes to voice message._

_Noah has hung out with the whole group a couple of times too, he's quiet though, I think he's uncomfortable around me and Zac together. I'm uncomfortable with him around, that's for sure, it's sad to see him._

_Me and Quinn were in a conversation when we hear the first person get on stage for karaoke._

_"I'd like to dedicate this song to the most amazing girl in the world." I look up on stage and he was looking straight into me. I look at Zac and he gives me a questionable look, I look back up at Noah._

**_Somewhere there's speaking  
>It's already coming in<br>Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
>You never could get it<br>Unless you were fed it  
>Now you're here and you don't know why<em>**

But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
>Past the places where you used to learn<br>You howl and listen  
>Listen and wait for the<br>Echoes of angels who won't return

He's everything you want  
>He's everything you need<br>He's everything inside of you  
>That you wish you could be<br>He says all the right things  
>At exactly the right time<br>But he means nothing to you  
>And you don't know why<p>

_I couldn't move my eyes any where else, they were stuck on him. _

**_But you'll just sit tight  
>And watch it unwind<br>It's only what you're asking for  
>And you'll be just fine<br>With all of your time  
>It's only what you're waiting for <em>**

**_I am everything you want  
>I am everything you need<br>I am everything inside of you  
>That you wish you could be<br>I say all the right things  
>At exactly the right time<br>But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
>And I don't know why<br>Why  
>I don't know <em>**

_You have no idea how badly the tears wanted to fall right now. I look over at Zac and he was already halfway to the door. I run after him and stop him right as he gets outside._

_"Zac, where are you going?" He looked pissed. "That guy isn't over you and from the way you were eyeing him, neither are you." He sighs. "Look, I really like you, Kaitlin, I really do, but you got to make a decision of who you want. Do you want that cheater in there, your high school sweet heart or me?" I was about to say something but he stops me._

_"Think about it, please. Because I don't want to be the rebound guy, I want to be the guy for you." He starts walking away and I start crying._

"Who did you choose, mom? Dad?" I look down at her and give her a light smile. "You'll find out soon enough, Addison. Tomorrow." She just nods and heads upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Maybe? I'm having fun with this story.<strong>


	7. I Figured It Out!

_So the story is beginning and review please b/c I'm not sure really where im going and how it will turn out. There should be some flashbacks too!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7: I Figured It Out!<span>**

"Mom! Dad's going to be here in an hour! You have to finish the story now!" We were at the park, an hour early before her father was going to pick Addison up. I thought we'd come early because it was such a beautiful Saturday morning, plus Finn wanted to come to see my ex. He's still friends with him after all these years.

We were all sitting on a bench, Addison between me and Finn. Finn was smirking, he found Addison's excitement amusing. "Mom! PLease, you have to finish before I leave with dad. I'd like to know if I'm leaving with Ronnie, Noah, or Zac." I smile att her.

"Okay, okay. Where were we?" She gives me this shocked looking face. "Are you kidding me, mom! Zac just left you and now you're left to pick who you want which is probably my dad." Finn and I found her reactions very amusing.

"I know which one my dad is though." She says making me smile. "You think you figured it out?" She just nods. "Well let's find out, this story ends with a happy ending after all." I say and think to where I left off.

_Flashback _

_Somehow, after all that happened last night with Noah and Zac, I find myself out shopping with Rachel. We had a week out from school and this was what she wanted to do, she said it would help me think clearly after I told her the whole story._

_I don't really think looking at jewelry was really helping me clear my head though, I was just so confused right now. Zac was right, I had to pick the guy I wanted to be with and I had to really think about it._

_Do I want my high school sweetheart who I might still be in love with? Do I want the boy who swept me off my feet and made me feel alive again? Or do I want the boy who makes me feel safe and secure, but mostly makes me feel like someone special. _

_We were in this very fancy designer store at the moment and Rachel was making me try on everything, she's made me buy quite a few things so far but she has nothing._

_I was in the fitting room at the moment, Rachel right outside. "Rachel, can I ask you a question?" I say as I take off the third shirt that made me look like a prostitute._

_"Of course." She simply states. "Are you still in love with Finn?" I put on another shirt. "Why would you ask that? That's an obscured question, of course I'm not." I sigh._

_"Well do you regret leaving Finn for New York?" This shirt was nice. "Finn knew after high school I was coming here, no matter what. I wanted him to come, but I wasn't about to make him. Finn is a very independent young man." She says making me shake my head a little._

_"I picked fame over love, I don't regret it because I know I'm going to soon be on Broadway." She says making me think a little about that. Rachel knows what she wants to be, she doesn't need a man to know who she is. I don't think that's the case for me._

_"I'm sorry that my love life doesn't help you with yours. But if I was in your situation and had three guys wanting to be with me, I think it would be an easy decision." I step out of the fitting room in my regular clothes and see her in one of the seats._

_"How would it be an easy decision? Let's say you were in my shoes, who'd you pick?" She smiles at me. "If I was in your shoes, first off, we'd both pick two different guys, but my choice would be based off how that one guy makes me feel like I'm who I'm suppose to be." She was looking down at her feet smiling._

_"He would be the guy I know wouldn't ever try and change me and the guy that I could see having a beautiful child with." SHe was so stuck in her head right now making me smile a little. I'm pretty sure I know exactly who she was thinking about._

_Then it hit me, I know who I want to be with. "Rachel, I got to go! I got to go tell him!" I was halfway out the door when Rachel yells back at me, "It's going to start pouring soon!" _

_I didn't care if it rained, I had to tell him before it was too late. I felt the drops hit my face as I was running but I didn't care. I wasn't about to stop now, I just kept going._

_After a good ten minutes of running through the now pouring rain, I arrived to his apartment building. I run up the stairs and up to his room. I bang on the doors a couple of times until I hear some noises coming from inside. He opens the door, looks me up and down looking at me worried._

_"Kaitlin, are you okay? Is it raining outside? Why are you out of breath?" I was panting a little but I couldn't take a break now._

_"I thought about it, I thought about everything we've been through, I've thought about us." He was looking at me still with that worried face._

_"What are you saying?" He asked me. "It's you." I say bluntly. I let out a small smile._

_"It's you. I want you. I want you all of you, forever, everyday. You and me, everyday. It should of always been you, Zac." Our eyes were stuck on each other. I wanted him to say something, anything. _

_Zac has been there since the beginning, I can't believe it took me this long to realize it. In one quick second his lips come crashing on me and I find myself closing my eyes and deepening the kiss._

_Without breaking the kiss we move into his room and he shuts the door. This is what I knew I wanted._

"I knew it! I knew Zac is my dad!" Addison was now standing in front of me smiling. "How did you figure it out?" I ask her curious.

"The way you described Zac when he was telling you to choose what you wanted for yourself, he wasn't thinking about him, he was thinking about you. Whenever I have a hard decision to make, dad always ask me what do I want. WHat will make me the happiest." I smile and give Addy a hug.

Addison looks to her left and this big smile comes on her face. "Dad!" She runs over to her father who was walking towards us. I see this big smile on his face and he kneels down and embraces her in a hug.

I look back at Finn who was smiling at the two himself. "I remembered when you called me to tell me you were pregnant, I had Quinn flashbacks." Finn says chuckling a little.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did too. I remembered how scared I was until he reassured everything was going to be okay." I say looking over at my ex swinging Addison around.

"Everything turned out alright." He says making me smile. We walk over to the two. Finn gives him a handshake. "What's going on, man?" FInn asks.

"Nothing much." He responds smiling. Addison gives Finn a big hug then I squat down to her. "You be good for dad, okay?" She nods and gives me a tight squeeze.

"I love you, mom." I smile letting her go. "Love you too, kiddo." I get up and look at her father. "I'll see you two in a week?" He smiles and nods.

"I promise I wont get her sick this time either." I say goodbye one more time to addison and then he takes her hand and they start walking away.

Me and Finn were about to start walking when I see Addison let go of her fathers hand and come running back over to me. I kneel back down.

"You okay baby girl?" I ask her, she was just smiling. "Thanks for telling me the story, mom." "No problem, I'll see you in a week." She nods, gives me one more hug then runs back over to her dad.

I get up and turn to Finn. "I think it's good you told her the story of how she was born." Finn says making me just nod. I wouldn't consider that a story of how she was born, I mean I guess it turned into that but that's not what it was suppose to be.

"You never told me that talk with Rachel you had though." He says making me smile. "She lied you know? She was still in love with you. I could tell because that guy she was talking about was you." Finn had a blank face on.

I remember when Rachel and the rest of the guys went to the air port leaving for New York. Me, Finn, and Mr. Shue were there with them, to say goodbye.

I know that day when we said our goodbyes was the day Rachel broke up with Finn, I remember saying goodbye to Rachel and how sad she looked, it was because of him.

I don't think I realized at the time how much it hurt Finn because that was the same time Puck broke up with me, that was an awful day.

After ten years, I don't think Finn has ever gotten over that girl. Sure, he's had a few girl friends over the year, but none of them were serious ones, I don't think any of them lived up to Rachel.

I remember in New York too, during college, Rachel didn't date at all. I have know clue what she's been up to lately but I guess I'll find out come Wednesday, the reunion is officially on.

"How's it going to feel to see Rachel Tuesday?" I ask Finn as we were almost back to my house. "I don't know, it's going to be weird seeing a lot of them." He was avoiding the real question here. Just like me, he hasn't seen her in forever.

"By the way, the reunion is going to be missing one person, I couldn't convince him, he said he was just too busy." B.S, even though I haven't seen that arrogant boy in a while, if he really wanted to come, he would, he wouldn't be too busy.

"Obviously he just doesn't want to come. Wednesday is still going to be nice." I say and Finn gives me this weird look. "We should probably get to the air port, Quinn, Blaine, and Kurt's flight should get in soon." I say changing the subject.

"That's right! I get to meet my niece!" I know Finn was super excited about that. I was super excited about meeting Lyla too, plus seeing her with my favorite married couple.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure they're coming out from here?" Finn was getting way too nervous now, for the past thirty minutes he's been saying stuff like 'what if she doesn't likes me?' and it's driving me insane.<p>

"THe people are coming out now." I say as we see all these people going over to where the luggage was being held. "Where are they? Do you see them?" As a few more people pass us I finally see Quinn. I smile and run over to her and strangle her in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here!" I say letting go of her. "Me too, I'm so excited for the reunion." Finn comes over and gives her a hug. "You look great, Quinn." She smiles. "So do you, Finn." She turns back to me.

"Where's my little angel?" I chuckle a little. "She's with her dad, you'll see her at the reunion." She smiles and nods. "So where's the new happy family?" I ask Quinn but I see Kurt coming over to us with Blaine behind him holding the hand of a beautiful little girl.

She had a teddy bear in her other hand and she was so cute. Her green eyes were glowing. Kurt first gives FInn a hug an then me.

"It's great to see you, Kurt. She's beautiful." I couldn't stop looking at her and neither could Finn. "Lyla, meet your uncle Finn and aunt Kaitlin." She was hiding behind Blaine making me smile. Addison was never that shy, that's for sure.

"Hi Lyla, it's really nice to meet you." Finn says crouching down to her level. She steps in front of Blaine and smiles at Finn. "Hi." She says pretty quietly.

"I'm four years old." She says making me smile at Blaine who was smiling too. "We should get to our hotel, Lyla hasn't slept in a while." Kurt says making Finn stand up and nod.

"I'll drive you guys." He says looking down at Lyla again. "Me and Quinn will take a cab back to my house." I say and Finn nods. I give Blaine and Kurt another hug and then say goodbye to Lyla.

"This week is going to be fun." Quinn says, she's staying at my house for the next week which is awesome. "Do you know when Brit and Santana are going to be coming in?" She asks as we get outside to wit for a taxi.

"Umm, I'm pretty sure they're coming in Monday. Mercedes, Tina and Mike should be coming in tomorrow. Lauren and her husband I think are coming in on Tuesday. I have know idea when Rachel's coming in though." She gives me a confused look.

"What? I can't remember everything Mike and Tina told me about flights." I say. "What about Puck?" She asks and I sigh. "Apparently Finn asked him but he said he was busy." Quinn chuckles a little.

"He owns a club, not a law firm, how is he busy?" I just shrug my shoulders. "I think he just doesn't want to come." FInally a taxi comes our way and we get in. I give the guy my address.

"Do you want him to come?" She asks me looking pretty serious. "Sure, it'd be nice to have the whole glee club together but it's his choice." I say but she just gives me this look. "That's not what I asked." I pretended not to here that and change the subject about Addison and the story I told her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two more chapters then it should be done, next one is the reunion. Reviews?<em>**


	8. Reunited At Last

_So the story is beginning and review please b/c I'm not sure really where im going and how it will turn out. There should be some flashbacks too!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8: Reunited At Last<span>**

"Quinn, come on! Nick will be here any minute to take us." It was Wednesday night, reunion time! Apparently it's a dress up thing and I put on a simple black dress that stopped at my knees.

Quinn was wearing a green dress basically the same simple style as mine, but she was taking forever on her hair. I see her run to the stairs and give me this worried look.

"Nick, your brother is picking us up!" I nod. "Yeah, I mean, he's the one that got the principal to let us use the school, plus he's the glee director now." I say and she still had that worried look on her voice.

"I haven't seen your brother in like five years! Is he still as adorable as I remember?" Oh, that's right. THey kind of had a thing during her senior year of high school, but neither of them bothered to pursue it for some reason.

"You can't still have a crush on him, can you?" She just looks at me and I was shocked. "Seriously? Wow, that's crazy. Why didn't you tell me?" I ask as she comes walking down the stairs.

"I thought you'd find it weird." I chuckle a little. "I find it weird but if you like him go for it, before your too late." I say just as the doorbell rings. Now that I think about it, right when I had told Nick that Quinn was staying with me, he decided he should drive it. Weird.

I open it to see Nick smiling, he was dressed nice. Jeans and a fancy shirt. I see the bouquet of flowers in his hand making me smile.

"Aww, Nick, what are these for?" I was about to grab them but he moved himself inside and gestured for Quinn to take them. OKay.

"These are for you, you look great." He says and Quinn was blushing, when does she ever blush. "Thanks, you look great too." She says taking the flowers.

"We should go." I say interjecting in their little moment. I take the flowers and put them on the table and we head out. The ride was pretty quiet, I sat in the back so they could talk but they weren't, this was awkward.

When we finally get there I rush out and head into the school, I was hoping to find Addy and her dad here already. When i reach the old choir room, I wait for Quinn and Nick to catch up, at least they were talking now.

As they get closer I could tell Nick was telling Quinn about how his new club reminds him of us, or at least the way I described us all in high school.

I take a deep breath and open the door. There were few people here but the first people I do notice are Santana and Brittany. I smile and they come over to us smiling. First I gave Brit a hug and then Santana.

"You look great for having a baby." Brit says making me smile. "She had the kid like 8 years ago, Brit." Santana says. "I know but some people keep the fat, duh." She says making me smile. Same old Brittany. She looked the same too. Santana had a lighter hair color.

They turn to Quinn and start talking to her. Santana practically flirts with my brother. I turn to see Finn talking to some guy I've never seen and Lauren.

I walk over to them and Lauren introduces me to her husband, Chad, he was a very built man, intimidating. It looks like she found someone who was just as strong as her. Apparently they have a three year old at home.

I see Mike and Tina walk in, wheeling in Artie also making me smile. They stop at Santana and Brittany. I walk over there when I see Mercedes walking in.

"Girl, someone is looking mighty fine." She says to me and I embrace her in a hug. "How've you been, Mercedes? You look great." I say noticing the many pounds she's lost.

"Girl, shows every night, I've been good. How's the little diva in training?" SHe asks smirking. She thinks Addison should have some serious sass by now. "Less of a diva and more of a sporty girl." I say and she gives me this look saying 'what the hell'

I see Blaine and Kurt come in with little Lyla in a pink dress making me smile. Mercedes practically runs over to them and so does most everyone in the room.

I don't think anyone even noticed when Rachel walked in. She just sort of stood there and waited for someone to announce her presence or something.

She sure looked the same, maybe a little older but that's it. Her clothing had changed tremendously though, she's wearing a very tight red dress that stops at mid thigh, a little inappropriate.

I walk over to her and to my surprise she gives me a hug, I would've thought all the fame would make her forget me.

"It's so good to see you." She says letting go. "You too, thanks for coming out, I'm sure you're busy." I say and she nods no. "Not for the thing that made me a star, glee club was just the beginning." I nod.

"Well I know someone who you're dying to see and he's dying to see you too." I say pointing out Finn who was looking at us. I see Rachel get a little red.

"Go over there." I say practically pushing her towards him. Once I see them hug I knew I did my job. Now there was only two people missing.

"Mom!" Addison comes running into my arms. I see her dad right behind us. Nevermind. "Hey sweetheart, how are you?" I ask letting her go.

"Good, I'm so excited." She says making me smile up at her father. "You look good." I say to him. "So do you." He say back making me smile. He walks over to Finn and Rachel and I take Addison over to the rest of the group.

After I introduced her to everyone who she might of forgotten over the years, she ends up in a corner with Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Lyla, listening to Santana talk about high school.

I was with Blaine, both of us sitting on top the same black piano I remember from a long time ago. "So why didn't Puck come again?" He asks me and I just shrug.

"Finn said he was busy, I don't know." Why does everyone keep asking me? "So there wasn't any other reason he didn't come?" Why is Blaine asking me?

"I don't know." I see him look over at my ex and smile. "Did you finish the story for Addy?" I nod. "Did she already know you went to high school with him?" I nod no. Addison seen the glee picture I had of us 15 together, but I don't think she ever put together that her father was one of them.

"That's weird, I mean, Trouty mouth is kind of hard to be unnoticed." I slap him slightly on the shoulder for that. "Sam looks different since high school." I say. "For one, he has short brown hair now." Blaine just nods.

"Face it, most of us look the same." Blaine says smiling. "But a lot of our personalities have changed drastically." He was right, you could just tell how everyone's changed for the good.

"I think Sam's in even better guy as a single father." I say and Blaine gives me this confused look. "It's true. I remember when me and him were having some troubles, not married yet, it was like right after you and Kurt's wedding."

"What happened?" Blaine asks. "We just had a little fight about work and school and watching Addison so my parents didn't have to. It was a stressful time." I say.

Sure, that was a stressful time, but what happened at the end of their wedding weekend was probably the worst.

_Flashback _

_Zac had our three year old tonight because I just needed a break. I went out by myself that night to a bar, his bar. He was singing and playing his guitar tonight. When he started playing one of my favorite songs I couldn't help but sing a long._

****_There's a woman I've known  
>for all of my life<br>she's an anchor  
>when all of your waves pass me by<br>but there's a bottle I drink  
>that makes me feel fine<br>and I'm watching my life pass me by_****

_**So even if I don't see**_  
><em><strong>these pipe dreams come true<strong>_  
><em><strong>I hope that you know<strong>_  
><em><strong>that I was thinking of you<strong>_  
><em><strong>and as much as I wish<strong>_  
><em><strong>that I could do it alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can't<strong>_  
><em><strong>so that's why I'm coming home<strong>_

_I've never heard this song but it was so soothing and relaxed, I wonder if he wrote it?_

****_There's a reason I stay  
>though I know damn well<br>that a city of angels can feel like a hell  
>but there's a savior I seek<br>somewhere in the sky  
>and I'll join him<br>or at least try_****

**_So even if I don't see_**  
><strong><em>these pipe dreams come true<em>**  
><strong><em>I hope that you know<em>**  
><strong><em>that I was thinking of you<em>**  
><strong><em>and as much as I wish<em>**  
><strong><em>that I could do it alone<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't<em>**  
><strong><em>so that's why I'm coming home<em>**

_I clap along with everyone else in here. I see him put his guitar and then head out the door. It was only like 10, I wonder why he was leaving early? Anyways, I was here for a reason so I walk outside myself and sort of follow him to his apartment. Yes, creepy, but I had a reason.__I was getting tired of carrying around this heavy case on my back so I was glad when I see him walk into an apartment building, he must of moved recently._

_I walk in a see him taking stairs, ugh! This thing is too heavy to be carrying up stairs! I walk slowly so he couldn't see me and when I finally do get to the top of the stairs, there was only one door._

_I knock on it and after a few seconds I hear him yell "Go away!" I sigh. I knock a few more times and I hear some thumps from the inside and then the door swings open._

_It looked like he was about to say something but then he just gives me a questionable look. "Hey, Noah. Can I come in?" I ask innocently. _

_"Yeah, I guess." I walk in and look around, it was actually a pretty nice place. It was really clean, I notice the dozens of guitars he had hung up on one wall._

_"Do you want anything to drink?" He asks making me turn to him. "Oh no, I'm fine." I say taking in the rest of the room, it smelled like beer in here making me smile._

_He takes a seat on his couch and gives me a questionable look. "What are you doing here anyways, how'd you know I lived here?" I give him a small smile._

_"I was at your bar earlier, I saw you perform and I kind of followed you here." I say sitting down across from him. He raises an eyebrow. "Why were you at the bar earlier?" He asked seriously._

_"You left right after the wedding this morning, you didn't even stay for the reception." I say thinking back on how after Kurt and Blaine got in their 'Just Married' limo, Noah practically jetted for his car._

_"I was surprised they even invited me to the wedding. I'm not exactly close to them. I'm not exactly close to any of you anymore." I was confused._

_"Your daughter is like a mini you." I smile at that but I think he was just pointing it out. "Yeah, Addison does really look like me, nothing like Zac." He just nods._

_"I heard from Quinn that you're moving back to Lima." I nod and sigh. "My brother Nick's there, not to mention Finn." I say and he was looking down now. I wasn't here to talk about me._

_"Me and Zac got into an argument earlier today, he took Addison with him after the reception." He was looking at me again. "He doesn't want to move to Lima, he thinks Addison would love it here instead." Now I was looking down at my shoes._

_"So, did you pick up guitar again?" He asks and I remember the guitar case I had on my arm. "Well I never stopped but it's actually why I'm here." I put the guitar case flat on the floor and start to open it._

_"Before Addison was born, like right before, I took a nice walk because she was kicking hard. I ended up staring inside a guitar shop at a beautiful acoustic guitar, this one. It was actually another reason me and Zac fought earlier, the fact that I had it." I pick up the guitar and turn it around, revealing the little cursive writing on the back._

_"Dear Noah, I'm doing this for you. I wanted to prove that you can make your dreams come true as long as you try." I look up at him and his eyes were fixated on the writing._

_IN one swift movement, he snatches the guitar away from me. He looks at the writing again and he almost looked like he was about to cry. "You've had this for three years?" He looked at me with hurt in his eyes._

_"Yes." I say and then his face gets blank. "Get out." He says calmly. I was shocked. "What? Noah I..." He cuts me off. "I said get out! Why would you keep this from me! This is the only real thing left of him! What the hell?" I get up not looking at him in the eyes and head for the door._

_When I open the door I was about to leave but I turn around to see him just looking at the guitar. "Noah, just so you know, the only reason I kept the guitar was because it was the only thing I had left of you." I turn back around and out the building._

"Kaitlin! Kaitlin! Hello!" I look up to see Finn and Rachel holding hands and smiling at me, I look to my left to see Blaine was gone and was over with Kurt, Lauren and her husband.

"You okay?" Finn asks me and I just nod. "Yeah, I'm good. What happened here?" I say pointing out there hands.

"We ahh..." Rachel cuts him off. "Rekindled our past relationship to see what the future has waiting for the two of us." Rachel says with a bright smile on her face.

"We're gonna go, are you going to be okay?" Finn asks looking worried. "Yeah, fine, you guys have a nice night. Rachel, it was nice seeing you." She nods.

"This time we wont lose contact." I nod and they head out. I notice there were less people in here now. Mercedes, Quinn, and Nick were missing.

I see Lyla in Santana's lap and Brittany and Tina with her. I turn my head to see Addison in Arite's lap, talking with Sam and Mike. I get up off the piano and head over to the boys.

"Hey, Sam, can I get a ride home?" He smiles and nod. "Yeah, I think I should get Addison home too." He says and Addy pouts a little.

"But I don't want to go, dad! I want to hear more about the Justin Bieber experience!" I chuckle a little. "Are you really telling our daughter about that?" He just nods and stands up dragging Addy with him. We say goodbye to everyone and then head out.

"When was the last time we were all in a car together?" Addison asks happily making me smile a little. "Too long." Sam says smiling at me and I just shake my head.

When we get to my house I hop out and Addy pulls her window down.

"I'll see you on Saturday sweetheart." I say and she nods. "Love you mom." I give her a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, Addy." I look up to Sam.

"Don't let her stay up." He just nods and waves bye.

It was nice to see most everyone, it would have been nice if it was everyone though, I'll admit it. During the reunion everyone pretty much split up in groups the way they did during glee club. The person I spent the most time with was missing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>One more chapter! Finale! YAY! After this story I'll probably go back to my first one, it just depends. Maybe I'll start a new one involving my other favorite show, Supernatural. I don't know. <em>**


	9. What Was The Happy Ending?

_So the story is beginning and review please b/c I'm not sure really where im going and how it will turn out. There should be some flashbacks too!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9: What Was The Happy Ending?<span>**

I've had Addison back for about an hour and she hasn't talked much and I'm not quite sure why. Maybe some home made cookies would get her talking.

"You want a chocolate chip cookie or sugar cookie?" I ask putting the plate on the kitchen table next to her. She just looks at them and then down.

"What's wrong, sweetie? You haven't said much, usually by now you'd be telling me all about your week." She still wouldn't look up at me. I was getting worried.

"Talk to me, Addison." She looks up to me and frowns. "You said there was a happy ending." I give her a confused look. "What are you talking about, sweetie?" She glares a little.

"The story! You said there was a happy ending! You and dad are divorced and you're single! You lied, there wasn't a happy ending." I see a tear go down her cheek and I take a seat right next to her.

"I didn't lie, there was a happy ending." I smile and she looks at me. "What was it?" She asks and I put an arm around her. "You, honey, you were the happy ending." She smiles and gives me a big hug.

"You were the best thing that happened to me, Addison. A daughter that I love so much." We let go and she gets up and stands in front of me.

"Mom, I get that you love me. You love Finn, and in a way you still love dad. You love Blaine and Kurt. You love Quinn, you love a lot of people and they love you back but I know deep down you're not really happy. You're missing someone." My 8 year old daughter looked so serious right now.

"What are you talking about, Addison?" She gives me this stern look maybe me chuckle a little. "Mom! This is serious! After that reunion thing I was talking to dad about how much fun I had and how all of them were really cool. Then I asked dad why that guy with the mohawk wasn't there and it hit me." What was she getting at.

"What about Puck?" I ask confused but at the same time, for some reason, my heart was racing. "I put it together, that the guy Puck who's real name is Noah Puckerman, he's the same one from the story. You went to high school with him too!" To be honest, I can't believe she figured that out, she is way to smart.

"How come you changed all the names except his?" She asks. "What do you mean?" I say back knowing she was getting annoyed, my kid was way to driven to just stop now.

"In the story, you named dad Zac, and dad told me that that Ronnie guy's name is Jared Cooke and he's now a famous author." Yes, he was. He wrote a best selling novel about a girl who was in love with a guy, and another guy, and another one. In the end of his book, the girl ended up dying, but that's another story.

"You didn't change Noah's name, why?" She asks looking extremely curious. "I kind of did, in high school we called him Puck." I say to my defense. But it seems I can't beat an 8 year olds point.

"But dad told me that everyone stopped calling him Puck once college started." Did Sam really think I wanted our daughter to know everything?

I sigh. The fact was, I just couldn't change his name, I couldn't tell the story if he had a different name.

"Why are you so concerned about this anyways? You found out which one your dad was." I say and she lets out a huge dramatic sigh.

"Because I want you to be happy. Dad has a girl friend and I can tell he's really happy with her." SHe says in such an innocent way. I've met Sam's girlfriend about two months ago, she's pretty and nice but she doesn't seem like the marrying type, if I'm being honest. "You know, I'm happy." I say smiling and she frowns. "Trust me mom, you're not happy." That broke my heart when she said that.

She runs into the other room real quick and comes back with an envelope in her hands. "Open it." She says smiling now and I do so.

When I open it I see two one-way tickets to New York. I look up and give Addison a confused look. "Finn came over last night and I told him along with dad about how I figured out Noah from the story is Noah from your glee club. It was my idea but Finn payed for the tickets." She says smiling.

After a couple of minutes processing everything and the fact that the time of our flight was an a hour, I made a quick move.

"Grab your coat." I say getting up and she smiles and runs up to her room.

* * *

><p>We were in a taxi now going over the Brooklyn bridge. I could feel my nerves getting the better of me, this was stupid, why did I decide to do this?<p>

I look down at Addison and I smile. "I still can't believe that my little 8 year old put this together, you know that story, it was really complicated. This is all really complicated, I just want you to know that and not get your hopes up." I say and Addy sort of frowns.

Eventhough Addison is doing this all for me, I know her curiosity of that story took over her and she really wants to meet that boy who had the mohawk in glee and the boy who I never got over.

"You're right, it is complicated, isn't it?" She says smiling. "I mean, you're in love with Noah who use to be in love with every girl and then fell in love with you, but you were in love with Zac but he thought you were confused and now you're in love with Noah, who you were probably always in love with you, but is probably still in love with every girl which means that nobody's in love with you. That's complicated."

I sigh. Addison was dead on right, it's like she can read behind the lines or something. I never even said that I was in love with Noah but she just knows.

"Yep." It was all I could say.

After a couple more quiet seconds, Addison speaks up right as we were getting of the Brooklyn Bridge. "Did you know that 35 people try to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge each year? Most because of broken hearts?" I don't know why she knew that but I could feel an ache in my chest.

"I'll keep that in mind." I say softly.

We finally get to his building, which was a new one, a nicer one. You couldn't even get in unless they buzzed you in, I guess that whole owning a club thing was a good decision for him. Quinn tells me how he performs there too, apparently his own music.

I hesitantly press the intercom for his room. After a second someone picks it up. "Hello?" I freeze at hearing his voice, it sent chills down my back.

Addy nudges me a little so I clear my throat. "Noah, it's Kaitlin." I say feeling my hand shaking as it was holding the intercom button.

"Kaitlin? What are you doing here?" He says. "Let us in so we can talk." Addison says and I glare a little at her. "Kaitlin? Who was that?" He asks sounding confused.

"That was my daughter. Can you let us in?" I ask but no answer. I sigh. I was about ready to turn around and leave but Addy stops me. "Mom, you can't give up. We can't leave." She says with her puppy dog eyes in action.

"Fine. Will count to 30. If he doesn't let us in by then, then we're going to leave." She just nods. I hope he was still at the intercom listening.

We start to count. As each number passes I feel my heart beat faster. "15, 16, mom, if he does let us in, you have to tell him the story." She says and I nod.

"If he does. But if not, then we're never going to talk about this again. 19, 20, 21." Please, please open the door.

"29." Addison says sounding really sad. "29 and one fourth." I say shrugging at her. SHe smiles. "29 and a half." She says my heart was going crazy right now.

"29 and three fourths." I say looking down at Addison. "What comes after that?" SHe asks looking worried. "30. COme one kid, let's go." I say putting an arm around her and we start walking down the street.

My heart wasn't racing anymore, I couldn't even feel anything, I felt sort of numb.

"I don't get it. I really thought he would of heard us counting through the intercom and let us in." Addison says looking really sad. I pull her in closer to me.

"Or maybe run down the stairs to us saying..." She gets cut off. "What story?" We turn around quickly and see Noah looking confused. He looked the same from the last time I saw him. Broad shoulders, nice arms, well fitting jeans and his favorite plain brown shirt on. His hair still short and even in this dark lighting, his hazel eyes glowing.

"What story?" He says getting closer. I had told the story that he was asking about to Addison on the flight here, that's why she was so driven to meet him.

"In the story she changed everyone's name but yours." Addison says getting a little closer to him. He looks up at me.

"I kept the guitar." I say like I did seven years ago. "Yeah?" He was looking into my eyes. "It really was the last thing I had left of you." I say feeling the heart racing again.

He smiles a little and looks at Addison. "You must be Addison." He says and I see Addy smile at him. "You must be Noah." He nods and she gets closer to him.

He looks at the both of us. "So what happens next?" He asks Addy. He smile brightens. "You invite us inside and we tell you the whole story." Addison says taking his hand. I smile as we start walking back to his apartment building.

He lets go of Addison's hand and she starts walking up the stairs. He ushers for me to go next and I start to walk up them but quickly turn back around and jump into his arms, crashing my lips on his.

The fireworks were there, I don't think they would ever leave either. We go a part and smile at each other. I get off him and we walk inside. This was my happy ending, just delayed by a couple of years.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm extremely happy with this chapter! There's a possibility I might do one more as like an Epilogue but who knows! I hope you enjoyed it!<em>**


	10. Forever

_So the story is beginning and review please b/c I'm not sure really where im going and how it will turn out. There should be some flashbacks too!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10: Forever<span>**

_Exactly One Year Later _

I was so nervous right now. It wasn't cold feet or anything like that just nervous. My heart was racing and I couldn't stop thinking about him.

I was sitting in the chair, looking at myself in the mirror while my mom was doing my hair. "The stupid wind just keeps messing up your hair!" She says trying to put each strand into place. I couldn't help but smile.

I see through the mirror Rachel and Quinn walk into the tent, both smiling. "There are so many people outside! It's crazy!" Rachel says coming up next to me.

"Yeah, but it looks absolutely beautiful outside, Kurt did an amazing job. I'm actually surprised he did that good." Quinn says coming to my other side.

"Are you ready?" She asks and I nod. "I've been ready. Where's Addison?" I ask either of them. I couldn't turn my head because my mom had a strong grip on it.

"She's out there with Blaine making sure that everyone is in their seats and in everyone else is in the right place. I nod.

"What time is it?" My mom asks sounding worried. "Ten past twelve." Quinn says. "It's starts in 20 minutes, where is your father! Rachel, can you take over for me? I have to get him in here." She says already sprinting out the tent.

Rachel starts to fix my hair, beginning where my mom left off. "You look stunning, Kaitlin. I can't wait until it's my turn." I smile up at her.

"You really do. Rachel, I think it will be my turn before yours though." Quinn says smirking as Rachel glares a little tightening the grip on my hair.

"Guys, please, no fighting, for me." I say taking a breath. I see them both nod and then smile. "I'm going to go get Lyla, she needs her basket." Quinn says leaving the room.

"Today is all about you, Kaitlin. Don't think I'm going to try and take that away from you. Well, except maybe later when I sing you guys your song." I just smile at Rachel's serious face. She never changes.

_Flashback_

_We decided to go to the beach today, just a fun random Sunday. Me and Noah were hand in hand, our feet covered in sand. We were a couple feet away from an over excited Addison. She was running in and out of the water every-time the tide got close._

_She was having such a great time and I was glad. _

_It had only been five months since we went to Noah's apartment in New York that day. Now here we are, holding hands walking through the sand, laughing at my daughter making a fool at of herself._

_After the first two months of flying back and fourth to see each other, Noah made a surprise visit telling me that he was moving back to Lima._

_Apparently him and Finn had been talking about it for a few weeks and thats how Finn got him the job at his garage. Plus, he was helping Nick with glee club most days._

_It was perfect. I was in love with Noah and I had no idea I could love him even more seeing the bond he and Addison developed. I could tell how much Addison like him and it made me so happy._

_Me and Noah go out every chance we can, and this was just another one of those, plus Addy. I see Addison take a seat on the sand and I turn to Noah._

_"Thank you for taking us today, I can't believe we drove all the way to Maryland just to come here." I say smiling at him. His smile was just beaming, his eyes glowing, and my heart was still going crazy._

_He was wearing khaki shorts and a green shirt and damn, did he look good. "Addison said she's never been to the beach. WE had to come." He says taking my other hand._

_"She's so happy." I say looking over at my daughter who had started burying herself in sand. I turn back to him and he was just looking at me, staring._

_"What?" I ask smiling. "You're beautiful." He says leaning in and gently putting his lips on mine. "Gross!" We go a apart to see Addison giving us this disgusted look making us both chuckle a bit._

_"We're at the beach! Not in a private room!" She says smirking. Oh my kid._

_I turn back to Noah as he was digging through his pockets. I see him pull something out and he gets on one knee. Oh my god. Oh my god._

_"Kaitlin Jonas, you are the kindest, most caring, genuine girl I have ever met. When I first met you, you made me feel special. You were the first person that made me feel like I could be someone. You've always believed in everyone, in me. You made me realize that the only person I want to be, is the person who will always be with you. Will you marry me?" _

_I could feel tears start falling down my cheek. "YES! Oh my god, yes!" I turn to see Addison running over to us smiling. I turn back to Noah._

_"What about you?" He asks. I practically fall on him, crashing my lips on his. I let go smiling. "A hundred times yes." I say smiling and his lips come back on to mine. _

_When we let go he takes my hand and puts the prettiest diamond ring I've ever seen on my finger. "I wonder who helped you pick that out?" Addison says smirking and I grab her and pull her into a hug._

_"I love you." I say to my little girl. "And I love you." I say looking up at Noah who had this big smile on his face. "I love you, too. Both of you." He says and Addy lets go of me to give him a hug._

_This was perfect._

"Honey, we're about to start." I see dad come in and behind him is Quinn holding Lyla's hand. Rachel finally finishes and I get up heading to my dad.

He gives me a hug. "Dad, don't make me cry." I say letting go smiling. "Don't make me cry, sweetie." He says tearing up. I turn to Lyla and Quinn.

"You look so pretty, Lyla. Are you ready?" I ask and she just nods. Originally, I pictured Addison being the flower girl but apparently she pictured Lyla being it.

I was surprised when Addy said she wanted to be sitting in the audience, rather than up there with me. "You look very beautiful, aunt Kaitlin." She says making me give her a hug.

Tina comes inside the tent smiling. "They're all ready out there. Addison said to get a move on it." Tina says taking the flowers Rachel hands her.

We hear the music start and I turn back to Lyla. "Go one sweetie, make me proud." I say and she nods and leaves the tent. Rachel gets ready to go next, she would be meeting Nick right outside the tent. Right behind her would be Tina who would meet Mike out there and then finally my maid of honor, Quinn, would meet Noah's best man, Finn out there.

Once Rachel heads out, Tina then does and finally Quinn. I turn to the last person in the room, my dad. He sticks his arm out.

"You ready for the rest of your life?" He asks as I take his arm. "I'm so ready." I say as we walk out the tent. I take in the fresh air, Kurt was right about the whole outdoors theme, it was amazing.

He picked a beautiful field area, they added the flowers that are everywhere. I look up at the front and my eyes connect to his. His smile said everything.

He mouths 'I love you' and I mouth 'I love you' back. I break our gaze to take in all the smiling people in the audience. I smile at Artie, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Lauren, Blaine, Kurt, and Sam who were all sitting together in the middle. I smile brighter when I see Mr. Shue and Mrs. Pilsbury near them.

I look to Noah's side of people and smile at all the familiar faces I remember meeting at a party or one of their family gatherings. When I reach the near front I smile at a now grown up looking Lizzie and Ms. Puckerman, who was crying.

I look to my side again to see my mom also now crying and Joe and Kevin with their families. I See Addison sitting next to her cousin and she gives me a thumbs up making me smile. We finally make it to the front and we stop.

I take in how handsome the groomsman look and I wink at Finn. After all that time that pass, Finn still ends up being Noah's best man, and I'm sure it will be vice versa for his and Rachel's wedding.

"Who gives this woman away?" The minister says. "Her mother and I do." My dad states and then gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I move up so I was now across from Noah and we were both in front of the minister.

He starts talking about marriage and stuff but once Noah takes my hand I can't hear anything but my heart beat. All I could see was his beautiful hazel eyes looking straight into mine. I was so lost in the moment.

"The bride and groom have decided to say their own vows." The minister says smiling and I pop out of my trance. During the rehearsal we decided on traditional vows. I was confused.

Noah pulls me over to the black piano I hadn't even noticed when walking out here. It couldn't be, was this, was it the piano from the choir room?

"He lets go of my hand and sits down placing his hands over some of the keys. I give him a questionable look but when I look up at Addison's face, I could just tell she was behind it.

I remember telling her two weeks ago about if they decided to do the whole dancing down the aisle thing I'd kill them, maybe this was her solution? There better not be any dancing.

Noah starts hitting some keys and I know the song right away. Yep, in some way or another, Addison was a part of this. Noah looks up at me as he was playing and I couldn't help but smile.

**_If every word I said _**  
><strong><em>Could make you laugh<em>**  
><strong><em>I'd talk forever<em>**

No, not going to cry, not going to cry.

**_I ask the sky just what we had_**  
><strong><em>Mmm It shone forever<em>**  
><strong><em>If the song I sing to you<em>**  
><strong><em>Could fill your heart with joy<em>**  
><strong><em>I'd sing forever<em>**

_**Forever**_  
><em><strong>Forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>I've been so happy loving you<strong>_

I hold my hand to my mouth when the old glee club including Mr. Shue come up behind us and start in on the chorus. I look over to Addison to see her having a few tears coming down herself, she was smiling though. I think I let a few fall myself by now.

**_Baby just let me sing it my baby_**  
><strong><em>I wanna be singin' my baby<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby baby baby my baby<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna be singin'<em>**  
><strong><em>I wanna be singin' my baby<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh oh oh oh<em>**  
><strong><em>My my my my my my<em>**

I couldn't take my eyes away from the most amazing man in front of me anymore, I forgot how amazing his voice is.

**_If every word I said _**  
><strong><em>Could make you laugh<em>**  
><strong><em>I'd talk forever (together my love)<br>Forever  
>Forever<br>I've been so happy loving you_**

I take a seat next to him and join in knowing all the words.

**_Let the love I have for you_**  
><strong><em>Live in your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>And beat forever<em>**

I smile at him as he finishes the song.

**_I'll be so happy loving you_**

We both lean in and our foreheads touch. We were smiling looking into each others eyes. With all the clapping the minister brings us back up.

"May your life be filled with harmony forever." I smile knowing that was right out of the show. Noah takes my hands.

"Kaitlin, do you take this man to be your loftly wedded husband. To love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?" I smile at Noah.

"I do."

"Noah, do you take this woman to be your loftly wedded wife. To love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?" His smile was what I always dream about.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now..." I crash my lips on to his, this was the perfect moment. "Continue kissing the bride." We hear people start laughing so we let go.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman." He says and we start walking down the aisle.

* * *

><p>Me and Noah were hand and hand trying to get to everyone at the reception to thank them and such. Kurt also was the one to set the arrangements for the reception.<p>

He found this warehouse place and totally remodeled it with lots of lights and fancy decorations and stuff like that. We were at my brothers table talking when we hear this ding noise.

We look to the front of the room where the main table was where me and Noah along with everyone who was in the wedding was sitting. Finn was standing up with a microphone in his hand.

"I guess it's time for my best man speech." Finn says sounding a little confused. I rest my head on Noah's shoulder as Finn continues.

"I've known the two love birds since high school, I've known Noah, or what a lot of us remember him as Puck, since I was about five. He's a very hard headed, stubborn, cocky guy." There were a few chuckles.

"And then you have a very caring, kind, and also stubborn woman. Obviously they were going to collide at one point. From my view point throughout the years, I'd say that their differences made them come closer and grow together. I'd say that no matter what happened to them earlier, we were all still going to find ourselves here, for there wedding." I smile.

"So congrats to you guys!" Everyone claps and I feel Noah give me a kiss on my cheek. Finn hands the microphone over to Quinn.

"So as the maid of honor, I'm suppose to give the other big speech. But I don't think I should be giving this speech." I was confused until I see who she hands the mic off too.

I take Noah's hand and we walk up to the front so we were right below her off the stage. "I went to my first wedding when I was about three. It was my uncle Kurt's and Blaine's wedding. I don't remember much except for the stuff my mom told me. One thing that she told me about that day didn't even relate to their wedding. Somehow, that day six or so years ago ties together with this."

I smile at my daughter who was smiling at everyone. "My mom confessed her love to Noah and he pushed her a way because of a secret that was kept from him." I hear some 'awes' in the audience and Addy just smiles.

"Well exactly one year ago, my mom was telling me the story of how he pushed away. I was the one that pushed her to go on that flight and to his apartment building that day, me there with her of course. She explained one more time and then I was the one who brought them together, all because of one story." Addison was so showing off right now.

"So that's why I'd like to think that were here today because of my quick thinking and smooth talking, so your welcome." She says turning to me and Noah.

"I love you mom. I'm so glad you're finally happy. You've deserved it longer than you've known. To the best mom ever." I could feel a tear going down my cheek and Noah puts an arm around me pulling me closer.

"And you, the one who married her, what's your name again?" A lot of people start to laugh even me. Oh my daughter's humor, just like her fathers. At least she doesn't do impersonations of celebrities.

"Out of everyone in the world, you make her the most happy, so thank you for that. You're not going to be replacing my dad because I don't need another one of those. And he's the best at it." I don't know where she was going with this.

"You're just going to keep being Noah, well actually, I'm hoping you'll let me call you Puck because it sounds cooler but anyways, I guess this is the best time to tell you that I welcome you to our family and I love you." Everyone goes into an awe and Noah lets go of me to go up on stage and give Addison this big hug. I couldn't help but smile.

Everyone was cheering once I join in on the hug. We let go still having Addison in the middle of us.

"I love you, wife." I smile at him. "I love you, husband." I say back. "And I love you both, now can we eat cake?" Addy says and me and Noah both look at each other thinking the same thing. We both kiss her cheeks.

"Eww!"

I felt whole. I knew that no matter what was going to happen next, I was ready. I had my friends, my family, my daughter, and now I had my husband.

* * *

><p><strong><em>YAY! And that's the end of that. Check out my other story that already has a bazillion chapters, I'll be addin soon to that.<em>**


End file.
